Jam Tangan Multi Fungsi
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: Fanfiksi novel Negeri Para Bedebah & Negeri di Ujung Tanduk—Rudi tak pernah terdengar kabarnya sejak insiden mafia hukum tiga bulan lalu. Yang tersisa darinya hanya jam tangan dengan penyadap dan pelacak. Thomas bermaksud untuk memaksimalkan benda itu. Meskipun dengan cara yang jauh dari akal sehat manapun—Rudi/Thomas.


**Jam Tangan Multi Fungsi****  
Fandom:** Negeri Para Bedebah/Negeri di Ujung Tanduk  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pairing:** Rudi/Thomas (Entah kenapa Thomas sudah macam _tsundere uke_ di mata Ego)

**Summary:** _Fanfiksi novel Negeri Para Bedebah & Negeri di Ujung Tanduk—Rudi tak pernah terdengar kabarnya sejak insiden mafia hukum tiga bulan lalu. Yang tersisa darinya hanya jam tangan dengan penyadap dan pelacak. Thomas bermaksud untuk memaksimalkan benda itu. Meskipun dengan cara yang jauh dari akal sehat manapun—Rudi/Thomas._

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Serial Negeri Para Bedebah**** dan ****seluruh karakternya ****adalah milik ****Tere-Liye****. ****Tak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari penulisan cerita ini serta tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.**

**Warning: **_fanon__; shounen ai/yaoi__/gay/bromance; dewasa (masturbasi, seks telepon)__; __PWP; __self-beta-ed (__yang menjelaskan ketidak sengajaannya__ typo(s), OOCness, __dan__ grammatical error); oneshot; DLDR_.

**A/N: **Bukan pertama kalinya Ego nulis fic untuk novel Indonesia (mereka butuh lebih banyak fic!). Tapi ini kali pertama ada yang di_publish_. _Anyway_, _setting_nya diambil seusai NdUT (Bukan 'gendut' tapi Negeri di Ujung Tanduk). Fic ini bisa dibaca terpisah, tapi akan banyak mengutip dari sana. Jadi direkomendasikan untuk membaca kedua bukunya dulu. Oke cukup _rambling_nya.

Sekian, selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Jam Tangan Multi Fungsi**

By Alter 'Ego' 97

03/08/2013

* * *

Thomas lagi-lagi menang telak. Ia menggiring tubuhnya yang masih bugar namun sedikit berkeringat ke dalam apartemennya. Ia sudah berhenti menghitung lawan sejak pertarungan ke sembilan. Dan Thomas yakin sudah lebih dari belasan pengusaha, politikus muda, jurnalis, dan rekan di klub petarungnya yang ia buat KO dalam sekejap. Setelah jauh-jauh bertarung bersama Lee di Klub Petarung Hong Kong kemarin, rasanya tak bisa lagi ia temukan lawan yang seimbang di Jakarta.

Mungkin pengecualian untuk Rudi.

Ah, Rudi memang selalu sebuah pengecualian. Tapi masa-masa mereka di dalam lingkaran adu bogem itu berakhir setahun sudah. Kalau hanya dipindah tugaskan keluar Jakarta dan tak bisa bermain lagi, itu Thomas bisa mengerti. Namun kalau Rudi tak kunjung terlihat sejak _r__endezvous_ mereka di insiden mafia hukum lalu, Thomas mulai bisa mengarang cerita kalau Rudi mungkin merasa jengkel atau bahkan bosan padanya.

Bukan kebiasan Thomas untuk asal menebak tanpa bukti nyata begitu saja. Tapi hei, bukankah keduanya selalu akur bahkan di situasi genting macam nyaris mati di New Panamax? Lantas apa yang tiba-tiba merubah haluan mantan komandan pasukan khusus itu sampai mengontak ponsel Thomas pun tidak?

Bicara soal mengontak, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang lupa ia perhitungkan dalam kalkulasi ceteknya ini: jam tangan hadiah spesial milik Rudi (Mantan empunya sendiri yang melabelkannya sebagai 'hadiah spesial').

Dan bukan jam tangan biasa, melainkan jam tangan dengan penyadap dan pelacak di dalamnya. Jadi sejatinya tanpa mengontak Thomas pun Rudi bisa saja mengintai kehidupan sehari-harinya, menguping pembicaraan, bahkan tahu dimana Thomas berada.

Rudi bilang ia bisa dengan mudah mematikan penyadap dan pelacaknya apabila Thomas merasa keberatan diawasi. Dan Thomas membalas dengan gelengan, kemudian bergurau mengatakan, "Aku tidak percaya denganmu soal itu, Rud." Betul, hanya sebuah gurauan. Namun pada akhirnya Rudi tetap menolak saat Thomas hendak mengembalikan jam tangan itu padanya, berujung pada melekatnya jam tangan itu di tangan Thomas saat ini dengan sempurna, entah Rudi sudah mematikan penyadap dan pelacaknya atau belum.

Thomas kini berbaring di atas ranjang _queen size_ nya yang nyaman. Memandang langit-langit kamar tidur sembari mengatur nafas. Pakaian kantornya urung ia lepas, begitu pula dengan sepatu hitam mengilat yang sedikit banyak mengotori _bed cover_ ranjang.

Jam tangan perak itu ia lirik sekilas. Lalu kembali menatap langit-langit. Kemudian kembali melirik pada jam tangan. Alisnya mengernyit seketika. Dan sebut saja ia jahil, iseng, atau apapun. Tapi Thomas mendekatkan jam tangan itu ke bibirnya dan kemudian berbisik, "Kau bisa mendengarku, Rud?"

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, Thomas mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin ia telah kehilangan akal sehat. Siapa pula orang yang dengan dungunya berbicara pada jam tangan? Suatu hal yang lazim dilakukan dalam film, tapi bukan di dunia nyata. Dan Thomas yang merupakan pemilik konsultan keuangan merangkap konsultan politik sukses itu merasa menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan hal bodoh barusan.

Thomas mendengus pelan, mengejek diri sendiri. Dilepasnya jam tangan itu dari pergelangannya dan ditaruh dalam laci di sebelah ranjang.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Thomas mendapat kesulitan tidur. Berkali-kali ia ubah posisi tidur namun tetap saja kantuk tak datang menjenguk. Pikirnya kembali menjelajah, berpikir sedikit tentang strategi konsultasi, membuat _to-do list_ singkat dalam otaknya, dan entah ada angin apa, pikirannya kembali tersangkut pada Rudi.

Jengkel sekali rasanya, berpikir bahwa Rudi tak sudi lagi bertemu. Kawan macam apa itu?

Diambilnya lagi jam tangan pemberian Rudi dari laci. Ia genggam erat dan kali ini berbicara lagi, "Hei, kemana saja kau? Aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kabarmu. Pangkatmu diturunkan lagi?"

Jeda sebentar. Thomas masih berpikir bahwa berbicara pada jam tangan adalah ide yang bodoh. Yah, peduli amat. Ia membutuhkan aktivitas lain untuk membunuh waktu, mengundang kantuk. Lagipula kemungkinan bahwa Rudi mendengarkan semua perkataannya pun bukan nol persen. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal dari sesuatu yang menarik.

"Mainlah sekali-kali ke Jakarta. Aku menantangmu _rematch_. Aku tahu tanganmu itu gatal mengirimkan pukulan, kan? Oh, tunggu… kau pasti sudah melakukannya. Aku lupa kau ini polisi. _See? _Sebegitu jarangnya—maaf, ralat—tak pernahnya kita bertemu, aku sampai lupa sudah dua kali aku tertangkap olehmu, Tuan Polisi."

Dengan malas Thomas kembali menatap langit-langit. Terlalu terang, rupanya. Thomas menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya kamar tidur dengan lengannya dan terus berbicara, "Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah kau sudah mematikan penyadap dan pelacaknya atau belum. Dan aku dengan bodohnya terus berbicara pada jam tangan bodoh ini. Bodoh, bukan? Mungkin aku memang sudah tak waras. Dan aku tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, jadi itu benar-benar menjelaskan seberapa gilanya aku ini.

"Ah daripada itu, kawan macam apa kau ini? Tidak pernah memberi kabar. Tak tahukah kau aku sudah kehabisan lawan main di klub petarung? Mana mungkin aku harus jauh-jauh ke Hong Kong untuk melawan Lee? Saat ini jumlah klien konsultansiku meningkat pesat, kau tahu? Kantor sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Bahkan keluar kotapun kalau bukan untuk urusan dinas, tidak mungkin kulakukan. Terlebih lagi Hong Kong. Tak ada klienku yang memiliki urusan disana. Sekedar membawa Opa untuk bertemu Chai Ten saja tak mungkin. Ayolah, kawan lama. Hibur aku dan jenguklah aku ke klub petarung. Sedikit nostalgia tidak akan menyakitkan, bukan?"

Thomas menyadari kejanggalan kata yang ia pilih. Ah, diksi sialan. Kalau Rudi memang mendengarkan semua itu, mungkin ia sedang tertawa mengolok di seberang sana. _Hibur aku?_ Macam pelacur kelas rendahan, sudah.

Eh…

Sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepala Thomas. Gila. Sangat gila. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Thomas bergidik geli. Tidak mungkin ia akan melakukannya. Terlebih lagi pada Rudi. Rudi si mantan komandan pasukan khusus. Rudi yang itu! RUDI!

Thomas menggeleng. Kantuk belum juga datang. Sepertinya insomnia ini telah mengganggu bukan hanya pola tidurnya saja tapi juga merusak otaknya. Bisa-bisanya ia sampai berpikir sejauh itu. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Thomas, hah?

Ia melempar jam tangan Rudi ke sembarang tempat, menutupi dirinya dengan _b__ed cover, _dan meringkuk di dalamnya. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan memaksakan diri untuk terlelap. Setidaknya tidur akan menjauhkannya dari pikiran kotor yang mulai menggerogoti otak kritisnya itu.

Setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan.

Namun setelah lebih dari setengah jam, Thomas sadar bahwa sia-sia ia berharap. Bukannya malah tertidur pulas, Thomas—yang sedang tidak mengantuk, yang memaksakan diri untuk tertidur dengan menatap dinding dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama—tidak bisa menghentikan otaknya untuk berhenti berpikir. Terkadang ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah terlatih untuk terus berpikir setiap waktu. Karena saat ia memiliki waktu senggang untuk beristirahat, ia tak bisa memaksa pikirannya untuk berhenti menjelajah.

Dan dari semua hal yang seharusnya ia pikirkan, yang muncul di otaknya kali ini bukan tentang kliennya. Bukan tentang pemilihan yang harus dimenangi atau saran mana yang paling baik diberikan. Bukan tentang Opa, Kadek, Om Liem, ataupun Tuan Shinpei.

Melainkan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tentang Rudi. Dan ide gilanya sejam yang lalu terus meminta untuk direalisasikan.

Thomas berusaha untuk menahan diri. Tapi dalam keadaan diam seperti itu otaknya menolak untuk berhenti berpikir. Maka itu gambaran atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi terus muncul di otaknya. Dan itu semua tak membantu sedikitpun untuk membuat Thomas tertidur. Malah membuatnya semakin terjaga. Membuat celana kantornya yang urung ia lepas terasa beberapa inci terlalu kecil.

Muka Thomas memerah. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Ia selalu bisa mengendalikan emosi dan hasratnya. Lantas kenapa harus saat ini? Dan dari semua orang yang bisa ia pikirkan, kenapa harus Rudi? Kenapa bukan Maryam? Atau Julia? Atau bahkan Maggie?

Duhai, kenapa celananya terasa semakin sempit? Kenapa kamar tidurnya terasa semakin panas? Kenapa susah sekali mengatur nafas?

Sial! Peduli setan!

Thomas menyingkirkan _bed cover_ yang menutupi dirinya dan mencari jam tangan Rudi yang ia lempar sembarang sebelumnya. Setelah mendapatkannya dari atas karpet, ia kembali ke kasur dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada jam tangan itu. "Ka-kalau memang alat pengintainya belum kau matikan berarti kau bisa mendengarku, kan? Kau bisa tahu aku dimana, kan?" Thomas menyadari perubahan suaranya. Tarikan nafas terdengar di sela-sela kata. Suaranya semakin rendah, namun ia berbicara lebih cepat, tergesa-gesa.

"Tentunya kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan, kan?" tangannya meluncur ke arah celana kantornya. Dibukanya kancingnya dengan ceroboh dan tak sabaran. Melewati _boxer_nya, dan ujung jarinya tak sengaja menyapu kejantanannya. Thomas menahan desahan. "K-kau bisa tebak apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

Tangannya kemudian menggenggam kejantanannya dan memompa dengan kuat. Semua itu terasa lebih mudah karena sedaritadi kejantanan Thomas sudah basah oleh cairannya. Ritme yang ia tentukan pun cenderung lamban, namun semakin lama kecepatannya bertambah. "Sialan kau, Rud. Se-semua ini gara-gara kau dan jam tangan pemberianmu ini." Tanpa sadar tangannya menyenggol rektumnya. Thomas kini tak dapat menahan desahannya. "Cih, hadiah spesial apanya? Atau jangan-jangan ini ha-hadiah perpisahan? Karena seingatku kau tak pernah—ah!—menghubungiku lagi sejak memberikan benda… sialan ini."

Ritme yang tak terkendali itu kini berubah sangat lamban. Thomas memejamkan matanya. Cengkramannya kian mengerat. Ia memutuskan untuk fokus pada gesekan yang timbul di bawah sana saja dan membiarkan dirinya terlarut sampai klimaks, berandai bahwa tangan yang sedang memijat kejantanannya sekarang adalah tangan Rudi. Berandai mendapat kecupan panas dan basah yang akan ia terima dari kawannya itu. Berandai semua tidak akan berhenti disini. Namun berlanjut. Terus hingga keduanya tak bersembunyi di balik sehelai pakaian pun. Bersatu di antara desahan dan peluh. Suara kulit yang bertemu atas penetrasi-penetrasi tertentu yang menggema dan memenuhi ruangan bagai simfoni bintang lima.

Terkutuk sudah Rudi. Ini pertama kalinya Thomas yang berkepala dingin serta pintar mengendalikan diri melakukan masturbasi. Sungguh memalukan. Semua ini gara-gara Rudi. Gara-gara polisi pintar, jujur, dan bijaksana itu. Yang pandai berkelahi, yang entah darimana selalu muncul saat Thomas butuh bantuan.

Tapi hei! Thomas sedang butuh bantuan darurat sekarang dan kemana lelaki itu? Sial, sial, sial! Rudi ini, Rudi itu, Rudi terus…

Thomas mendekati klimaks. Hanya tinggal dua sampai tiga kali lagi tangan itu memijat dan semua akan selesai. Thomas sudah merealisasikan pikiran kotornya dan seusainya ia akan kelelahan. Berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang dan membiarkan kantuk datang. Lalu tertidur sampai pagi, alarm berbunyi, dan ia akan kembali menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Sarapan, pergi ke kantor, bertemu orang-orang penting, bernegosiasi, memanipulasi percakapan, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Semua akan kembali normal begitu ini selesai. Dan Thomas bersumpah ini akan menjadi kali terakhirnya Thomas si pemuda sukses melakukan hal memalukan seperti _phone sex_ macam ini (atau dalam kasus ini berarti _watch sex?_).

Biarkan saja kalau Rudi tak mau lagi bertemu. Ia tak peduli. Cukup sekali ini saja—

_Ting tong!_

Thomas terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dan mengancingkan celananya. Bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Terlebih kalau yang memergokinya adalah klien atau orang penting. Ia bisa menjamin selama setahun kantornya akan sepi.

Thomas buru-buru memperbaiki penampilannya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengintip di balik lubang di pintu. Namun orang yang ada di depan pintu sedang berbalik arah, membuatnya tak teridentifikasi. Yang bisa dilihat hanya rambut hitam dan kepalanya saja. Bajunya berwarna biru tua. Namun tak dapat dikenali dari bagian belakangnya saja.

Thomas yang mulai tenang dari kepanikannya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Hei, siapa di luar?" suaranya terdengar setengah berseru. Namun orang di seberang tak kunjung menjawab. Thomas mengernyitkan alis. Mengutuk siapapun yang ada di luar sana dalam hati. Awas saja kalau ternyata bukan hal yang penting. Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi. Setengah menitpun tak sampai!

Dengan kesal Thomas membuka pintu apartemen. Hampir saja ia berseru kesal pada orang di depannya untuk segera menyampaikan maksud kedatangan dan pergi. Namun Thomas tak bisa menemukan suaranya begitu sang tamu membalikkan badan. Mata Thomas membulat sempurna.

Tamu yang telah menginterupsi _kegiatan pribadinya_ ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rudi sendiri.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama ketika keduanya bertemu di New Panamax. Namun kali ini disampaikan dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Alih-alih menjawab, Rudi malah melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen. Dan sebelum Thomas sempat bertanya kembali, tubuhnya didesak ke belakang pintu. Kaki kiri Rudi menyelinap di antara kaki jenjang Thomas yang kejantanannya masih setengah mengeras. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa Rudi pun dalam posisi yang sama. Thomas dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek pinggulnya.

Rudi kemudian menunduk dan berbisik, "Sial untukmu juga, Thom. _For your information_ aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan." Pipi mereka yang saling bersentuhan membuat Thomas dapat merasakan wajah Rudi yang memanas. "Ya, aku bisa menebak apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Desahanmu terdengar sampai seberang. 'Andaikan tangan ini tanganmu' bukan begitu, Thomas? Apa tadi? 'Kecupan panas dan basah'? Oh, dan maksudmu dengan 'Penetrasi'? Tidak, kau tak perlu menjawab. Tak butuh orang pintar untuk sekedar mengerti."

Rudi menggigit jahil daun telinga Thomas dan menjilati lubangnya dengan sensual. "Asal kau tahu saja aku memang tak pernah mematikan alat pengintai itu. Namun aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan menggunakannya untuk hal semacam itu." Thomas dapat merasakan bibir yang ada di telinga kanannya merekahkan senyum. Atau mungkin seringai? "Aku mendengarmu sejak awal. Setiap kata. Setiap kalimat. Dan demi Tuhan… tahukah apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku, Thomas?"

Thomas tak bisa menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sedaritadi.

"Kau membuatku gila. Awalnya aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Yah mungkin tertawa mendengar kau mengomel soal kehabisan lawan dan tentang kesibukan belakangan ini. Lalu kemudian kau mulai berbicara… _hal yang lain_…" Rudi menekan tubuhnya ke Thomas lebih rapat, terutama di bagian pinggul. Gesekan yang dihasilkannya membuat Thomas mendesah pelan. "Mendengarkanmu menyuarakan imaji-imaji kotor itu benar-benar menyiksa. Aku segera kemari setelah mengetahui lokasimu dari alat pelacak. Aku tahu kau butuh melepas semua tensi seksual itu, bukan? Apalagi yang akan paling membantu kalau bukan yang aslinya? Hmm?"

Pinggul Rudi mulai bergerak. Hanya sekedar rotasi sederhana, namun itu sudah membuat Thomas hilang kendali. Ia mencengkram seragam polisi Rudi dan menarik tubuh atletis itu untuk semakin mendekat, "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti saja, Rud? Ada yang harus kau pertanggung jawabkan, bukan? Lagipula kau sendiri yang memberiku jam tangan itu."

Seringai Rudi mengembang. "Dengan senang hati."

…*****…

Alarm harian Thomas mengacaukan pagi yang tentram itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Thomas berpikir untuk mengambil cuti. Apa mau dikata? Berjalan ke kamar mandi saja rasanya sulit sekali. Apalagi kalau harus menyetir, menemui klien-klien, dan duduk berjam-jam untuk berdiskusi. Belum lagi perutnya terasa mulas sekali meski ia sama sekali tak merasa ingin makan. Sebegitu hebatkah seks semalam?

Saat Thomas hendak mematikan alarm di samping ranjang, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan ransel yang ada di sebelahnya (yang otomatis menjatuhkan seluruh isinya). Suara berdebam yang dihasilkan kejadian kecil itu terdengar, namun diredam oleh karpet apartemen. Thomas melirik Rudi yang ada di sebelahnya. Rupanya empu ransel masih tertidur pulas, tanpa pakaian sehelai pun dan tertutup oleh _bed cover _yang hangat—begitu pula dengan Thomas.

Diraihnya celana kantor yang ia kenakan semalam dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasukkan lagi barang-barang yang jatuh itu ke dalam ransel. Ia mengernyit demi melihat barang-barang apa saja yang ada. Buku-buku panduan kepolisian dan peraturan-peraturan umum, beberapa alat tulis, buku catatan, borgol cadangan, dan topi polisi. Namun tangannya terhenti saat melihat _headset _yang terhubung pada sebuah alat pelacak kecil. Thomas menduga bahwa alat ini yang digunakan Rudi untuk menyadap dan melacak keberadaan Thomas tadi malam. Lalu terhenti lagi saat melihat… tunggu, ini sungguhan?!

Kenapa ada dildo di tas Rudi?!

Ah, tunggu. Mungkin itu yang menjelaskan tiba-tiba Rudi tiba-tiba mengenakan dildo semalam. Tapi… kenapa membawa dildo kemana-mana di dalam ransel polisi?

Thomas memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu untuk sementara. Urusan personal Rudi sebaiknya tidak ia ikut campuri. Lagipula ia tidak mau memperjelas semburat merah di pipinya. Jadi ia memasukkan dildo itu sembarang lalu beranjak pada benda terakhir, sebuah botol minum berisi larutan berwarna coklat kekuningan. Sayangnya isinya tumpah dan membasahi karpet.

Setelah melihat lebih dekat, Thomas menyadari ada pula akar ginseng yang tumpah dari dalam botol. Thomas mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang ada di dalam botol itu adalah larutan akar ginseng merah. Tapi… untuk apa Rudi memiliki cairan ini? Fungsi utama akar ginseng biasanya sebagai stimulan dan _aphrodisiac_, bukan? Dengan kata lain meningkatkan gairah seksual…

Eh? Tunggu! Tapi dengan dosis sebanyak ini bukannya Rudi seharusnya mendapat gejala awal? Insomnia, diare, pusing, pandangan berkunang-kunang, dan menurunnya nafsu makan? Tapi dari kemarin Rudi sama sekali tak mengalami satupun gejala di atas.

Adapun…

Begitu sadar apa yang terjadi, Thomas langsung beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Rudi yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. "Kau menjebakku, Rud?!" Thomas berseru sembari mengguncangkan bahu Rudi dengan kencang.

Rudi perlahan tersadar. Demi melihat Thomas yang masih bertelanjang dada ia menyeringai malas dan malah menjawab, "Selamat pagi, Thomas. Pagi yang indah?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Thomas kembali berseru, "Sialan kau! Kau memberiku _aphrodisiac_?!"

Rudi memasang wajah terkejut. Tapi tentu saja, hanya berpura-pura. "Wah! Kau tahu?"

Wajah Thomas memerah. "Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh! Tadinya kupikir aku mabuk; insomnia, sakit perut, tidak nafsu makan? Tapi minum alkohol di klub petarung saja tidak pernah. Jadi itu karena larutan ginseng?! Kapan kau memberikannya?!"

Rudi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau memang tak pernah minum alkohol, Thom. Tapi wajar saja kau tak ingat. Kau bahkan lupa sebenarnya kau tak menggunakan jam tangan itu kemarin sore. Aku memutuskan untuk menjengukmu di klub petarung hari itu. Dan _well, _mungkin bermain-main sedikit untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkatku di kompleks Brimob. Hebat, bukan? Baru saja dipromosikan kemarin lusa," Rudi tertawa ringan.

"Aku tahu kau takkan mau kuajak seks kalau tidak diberi _pemanis_. Lagipula ginseng itu takkan menjamin kau akan melakukannya denganku. Tapi ternyata bukannya rekan klub petarung maupun wanita murahan yang kau ajak, kau malah masturbasi sendirian memikirkanku. Ternyata kau pria yang setia, Thomas."

Rudi mencubit pipi Thomas gemas. Namun sang lawan bicara menepisnya kasar, tak peduli pipinya yang sejatinya menjadi merah merekah. "Menyebalkan sekali kau. Tiga bulan menghilang malah muncul dengan menjebakku untuk mau ditiduri. Pantas tak ada gadis yang mau mendekat."

_DUG!_ "Aduh! Apa-apaan itu pakai tinju segala? Kau tahu posisimu sebagai petarung nomor satu di klub petarung, kan? Yang barusan itu sakit, tahu." Rudi mengusap pipi kirinya yang menerima bogem mentah Thomas.

"Itu pembalasan untuk ginsengnya." Thomas berbalik arah menuju kamar mandi. "Kau tahu satu hal, Rud? Setidaknya, kawan, di negeri di ujung tanduk yang dipenuhi para bedebah ini, seorang petarung sejati akan bicara langsung di depan. Melepas topeng dan tampil tanpa rekayasa apalagi tipuan."

"Hmm… baik, aku mengerti." Rudi mengangguk-angguk santai. "Lantas lain kali kalau kuajak seks kau akan langsung mengiyakan, kan?"

Thomas berbalik arah lagi. Niatnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi ditundanya, malah kembali ke ranjang, mendekat ke arah Rudi. "Ini jawabanku,"

_DUG!_

* * *

TAMAT.

* * *

**A/N: **Sekali lagi, ini hanyalah fanfiction yang tujuan pembuatannya hanya untuk membahagiakan serta melepaskan penulis dari ide-ide _absurd_ yang gak akan hilang sebelum dituangkan dalam sebuah cerita _(it's from a fan, and obviously just a fiction—nothing real_). Tentu aja gak sempurna, jadi _Constructive criticism _akan sangat membantu untuk membuat fic ini menjadi lebih baik.

Terakhir, bagi yang pengen diskusi NPB & NdUT, silahkan PM aja (berhubung fandom NPB nihil, jadi ayo kita bikin sama-sama!) dan bagi kalian yang suka novel Indonesia, yuk banyakin fanfiksi novel Indonesia juga :) Pokoknya, mari kita majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!


End file.
